Admiration
by Lady1Venus
Summary: POV of Jushiro as he watches Rukia and Orihime train for the war against Aizen


**Admiration**

_Author's Notes: Here's a little filler idea I came up with while everyone was training when Orihime and Rukia went to the Soul Society. Written back in 2013, but never was published_

Hearing such a request from one of his own warriors had simply baffled him. There, before him, stood one of his trusted pupils Rukia and a human, Orihime Inoue. Seeing Rukia was no surprise to him but seeing the teenage human in strange clothes did baffle him. Seeing the look of determination of both the ladies faces, it didn't take him long to make the decision of accepting the request to use the training grounds behind the Squad's barracks.

He watched with careful eyes as both women left the room, heading straight towards the training grounds. Quite curious, he too stood and followed them. It didn't take Rukia long to learn she was being followed. She turned to see her Captain. Both her and Orihime then stopped to turn to the man.

"Captain?" she blinked. "Is something the matter?"

The man shook his head, long white hair slightly moving with the shake. "Not really. I am curious to Miss Inoue's attire. I've never seen anything quite like it before."

Orihime looked at her clothes, realizing she was wearing her school uniform. She blushed feeling somewhat self-conscious to her dress.

"It's called a uniform," Orihime responded.

"A uniform?" he inquired.

Rukia stepped forward. "In the school Orihime and Ichigo go to, they are required to dress the same. The girls wear a grey skirt and white shirt while the guys wear grey pants and a white shirt. Sometimes they are also required to wear the yellow sweater over top when it begins to get cooler."

"I see." Jushiro fingered his chin. "And I take it you have just recently left school and didn't bother to change before coming here?"

"Well actually…" Orihime lowered her head and began to wiggle her feet. "I'm so desperate in not wanting to be a burden in the next battle, that I sorta forgot to go home and change." She felt uncomfortable around the man before her. Not because he was Rukia's Captain but because he was of high authority. The only Captain she seemed comfortable around was Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was staying at her place while being in the world of the living.

"And who else goes to this school?" he asked.

"Uryu and Chad also goes to the school," Rukia answered. She knew her Captain knew who she was referring to.

"Ah, yes. The Quincy and the tall dark skinned gentleman."

Orihime raised her head. "They are working so hard for this upcoming battle and I don't want to feel useless. This battle has much to do with me as anyone else. I have full rights to help as much as I can. I know you have a Squad that can heal but it still…"

Jushiro raised his hand, silencing Orihime's argument. "You don't have to defend yourself in front of me. I'm sure there are others who would protest against your words, but I am not one of them. If not for your help, I would have lost Rukia."

Orihime was confused for a moment until she remembered when Rukia was on the execution block. She was there all because of Aizen. He was fiend.

"Well… Captain Ukitake… friends do what they can to help each other."

"This is so true," Jushiro softly smiled. "Why don't you girls start training tomorrow? For right now, why not relax and just enjoy the moment. Life is so fleeting and if you don't sometimes just take a moment to look up to the sky, you will have missed it."

"I know what you mean," Orihime agreed. "A few years ago, I lost my brother. It has been quite difficult for me to move on without him. I'm not even with my parents because of bad history."

"I never knew of that," Rukia blinked. "Orihime…"

The young girl turned, lowering her head. "It's something I don't like to talk about."

"I can't imagine what that would have been like for you," Jushiro shook his head. "Losing you brother at such a young age." Jushiro was amazed how strong willed the human was. She was completely alone and yet, she still continued on. He admired her strength in that aspect. She was a unique young woman and he hoped she would live for a long time yet to come. He really didn't want to see her in the Soul Society as anything but a guest, at least not as of yet.

"Sometimes it has been difficult. But Ichigo has always been there for me as well as my best friend Tatsuki. She even taught me some defence moves."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "What sort of defence moves?"

"She taught me karate. She's in karate classes." She blushed again. "But I don't really like to do it…"

Rukia looked at her friend with surprise. "Orihime, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I like to advertise," the girl answered. "Tatsuki once told me that I shouldn't really advertise my abilities." Her blush brightened more. "She says with… my looks… people are attracted to me very easily but… it's not the normal reasoning…"

Jushiro looked at the young woman more closely and he was able to swiftly grasp in what she was meaning. She was big busted and that alone would attract men, including those who were perverted. Just that thought alone of thinking of those types of men, started to make Jushiro feel slightly ill. He was completely disgusted by how men can be so inconsiderate towards others. Yes, his best friend was a bit on the perverted side, but he would not conduct himself in an inappropriate manner, though he would tease that he would.

The shape of Orihime's body reminded him of Lieutenant Matsumoto. That woman was big busted as well and she was not self-conscious in flaunting it either. In fact she used her looks against others. It always amazed him how she would do that. One minute flirt with one guy but then the very next knocking the man to the ground. And it was that ability of hers that helped her through the ranks to Lieutenant. Now if only she could learn 'Bankai' and act more serious at times, she would make a good Captain.

"Sometimes a hidden talent can become very useful and at other times can be a problem," Jushiro smiled. "I should probably head back now. Orihime, please do not hesitate to ask me anything. And please, don't feel nervous around me because of my rank. I can be just as carefree as the next one."

Rukia smiled, taking Orihime's hand. "The Captain is right, Orihime. He's one of the nicest Captains I know and he's very kind and gentle too. I am proud to work under his leadership."

"That is a very nice compliment, Rukia," he smiled.

The short Soul Reaper looked at her Captain. "And it's the truth. Oh, can you tell my brother I will be here for the next month and why."

Jushiro nodded. "I will be sure to inform Captain Kuchiki of your whereabouts. Would not surprise me if we receive a visit from him. He is very protective of you, just like any brother should."

Rukia nodded. Ever since the day everyone learnt Aizen was a traitor and he had set up the entire thing for Rukia to be arrested and killed by the Soykyoku, his attitude changed towards her. She noted he was still his normal silent charming self, but there was one big difference now. He showed more empathy for her. Perhaps it was now because she knew the truth about his wife and that Hisana was actually Rukia's older sister.

* * *

"Jushiro," Byakuya said as he stepped into Jushiro's office. "You had sent for me?"

Jushiro looked up from reading the recent squad reports. "Hello Byakuya. Yes, I wanted to inform you Rukia has returned from the World of the Living. But she did not return alone. Your Lieutenant is still with Ichigo helping Toshiro with preparing for the Arrancars."

"Then why did she return?" he asked, perplexed by the news.

"She returned with the human, Orihime Inoue. Orihime wishes to participate in the upcoming war and Rukia has offered to train her. I've given the ladies permission to use the old Squad 13 training grounds."

"I see," he replied. "So Rukia will be staying in the barracks then?"

"I believe so, yes. She wanted me to inform you. She's there right now."

"Show me."

Jushiro wasn't sure if the two words were simply a request or demand. That was one thing the aristocratic noble was known for. He would often speak with short amount of words but the words meant a lot of things. With a nod, Jushiro stood. "Of course."

Jushiro led the Squad 6 Captain out of the office and out past the courtyard, which led to a mountain pass, in behind the Squad barracks. Standing atop a cliff, the two looked down to see Rukia was teaching Orihime to better aim her offence power better.

"She is quite remarkable," Jushiro said, as his eyes were fixated on Orihime. "She has quite the power."

"But lacks discipline to control it better," Byakuya noted as he stared at her. His eyes also watched Rukia. He could see his adopted sister had taking a liking to Orihime.

"According to Rukia, Orihime has only recently learnt of this power after witnessing Ichigo defeat a few Hollows," Jushiro defended.

"Perhaps in time she would become stronger, but I believe her power is not strong enough to be part of this battle."

Jushiro shook his head, obviously disagreeing with the young noble. "It's her world Aizen is trying to destroy, she has every right to try and defend it."

"Her world is only endanger because of the Okin, which is buried somewhere in Karakura Town, her home. The real threat is here in the Soul Society and the Royal Court."

"True, but Orihime has every right to defend her home as we are to ours."

Byakuya turned. "If Rukia wishes to stay at the Kuchiki manor, she is welcomed to. Same goes for her human friend as well. I can see the two do seem to be fond of one another." Not giving the older Captain a chance to say anything, Byakuya took his leave.

* * *

For the entire month Orihime was in the Soul Society, the two women stayed at the barracks in Rukia's designated sleeping quarters. Rukia did not want to be a bother to her brother in this matter, as she knew how he felt about humans being in the Soul Society.

During that time the girls trained hard and on some occasions would end up with an audience by Jushiro. He would watch the two and with ever-watchful eyes, noted how the two kept getting closer and closer. He was happy for Rukia. She had found a friend even though they lived in two different worlds.

He watched Orihime's progress and was quite proud of what she accomplished in that short amount of time. She had learnt how to better aim her offence power. Orihime was a remarkable young woman and he could feel her power grow right before his eyes.

He couldn't help but admire both ladies as they trained hard. Sometimes the two would leave the training ground completely sweaty and slightly wounded. On the times he found both were a little hurt, he was about to interrupt their training but then he would find Orihime would use her healing powers on herself and Rukia, which that even began to get stronger too.


End file.
